The Road to Hell
by arisu rin
Summary: The road to Hell is ordered by the righteous, planned by the well-meaning, and paved with their good intentions. Alec centric. Alec/Renesmee.
1. Flames

_**I do not own the Twilight Saga only this plot**_

_**

* * *

**_

**The Road to Hell**

**Prologue: Flames**

**Part One**

_The road to Hell is ordered by the righteous, planned by the well-meaning, and paved with their good intentions._

Laughter and joy was spread out in the quiet little village that Alec and Jane lived in. The two seventeen year olds were noted for their beauty and money. Jane's straight hair was long and beautiful almost as dark as her brother's but a few shades lighter. Her lips were full and pouty, and eyes were an eye catching silver. Alec was just as beautiful. His hair fell on his face delicately, and his strength and brilliance did not go unnoticed by the community. He too, had silver eyes, liquid silver practically.

Maybe it was their eyes that led them to their downfall; we would never know what led those villagers to think that Alec and Jane Caliva had sold their souls to the devil for the money and good treatment. Maybe, just maybe it all started when Cara Valentino died.

-

-

-

Cara, was exactly what her name claimed her to be was a darling, with her blonde locks and emerald eyes; she has captured ever male's interest, except Alec. And that fact greatly upset Cara who was known to be fancying Alec for a while, just waiting for the moment that he'll wake up from his slumber and sees what a goddess she truly is.

But he was caught up, still enjoying playing those games with his insolent sister in the woods. Cara noted, anger hidden in her thoughts. The man is suitable marrying age, and not once in all his years has he shown interest in the girls. So she came up with a rumor, and came right up to Alec, twirling her hair and fluttering her eye lashes, and wearing the prettiest low-cut dress for that time.

"Signore Alec, I'm sorry to inform you of your sister." She whispered close enough just for him to feel her hot breath in his ear. "What. Happened. To. My. Sister?" He growled, throwing her momentarily off track. "She made a pact with the devil you know? The Church is claiming for another burning now," her voice was light and feathery, as she watched him grow stiff in anger.

She watched him, with mirth in her eyes as he ran towards the church. She followed him, laughing all the way. But Alec never heard her laughter, he was too busy hearing his sister's screams in his head as he imagined her fate.

Silver eyes meet silver, as Alec see's Jane surrounded by all the villagers yelling out angry shouts of devil women, witch! She looks at him in fear, and Alec runs towards her and hugs her. "Stand out of the way, boy, we've come kill the she-devil!"

"Who told you that MY SISTER is a devil, Signore?"

"Why, Cara Valentino told me, of course, and that pretty lady would never lie. She's claimed to have seen the witch here, wander around the woods singing spells of all sorts, and picking up poisonous things. She ain't your sister, boy; she's possessed and about to be killed tomorrow night."

And with that, Alec was pushed out of the way, and only heard Jane's helpless screams as he watched her disappear towards the village's jail.

Cara came up towards Alec and gently murmured, "It's alright, and I'm here…Alec. I'll watch out for you Alec, always…" The she just walked away, smiling, Cara's deed was done and all that was left was to woo Alec into her arms.

-

-

-

"May I see Signorina Cara, for a moment, Signor Valentino?" Alec questioned, her father later that night. Valentino delighted that Alec is finally showing interest in his daughter merrily agreed. And Cara, being the love struck girl that she was skipped down to meet her.

"I know what you did; Cara Valentino and I won't forgive you for it." Alec stated his eyes much colder than ice. "What did I do, Alec?" Cara kept her voice light, as she gazed at him from her thick lashes.

"You lied to the Church telling them that my sister's a witch. She sings nursery rhymes and those songs from the Church, she picks flowers and fruits, and she's innocent. You on the other hand are not." Alec's voice was laced with hate, and Cara shivered in fear. She has never seen this side of Alec before, and let out a small cry, as a knife hit her stomach making her bleed.

It wasn't Alec's knife. Cara watched as Alec watched her slowly die by an unnamed knife that was thrown on her, but he didn't stay to watch her last moments of life. So when he left, she gasped as a beautiful man, brushed his lips on her neck and bit her vein on her throat.

She died in merely seconds.

-

-

-

The next morning Alec was arrested.

The village men marched up to his house and grabbed him, chanting words of hatred and death. Of course he would be responsible of a death he didn't cause, but Alec didn't mind it was meant to be expected. Jane watched in horror has her brother got thrown into the jail, while Alec grinned cheekily.

"I'm home, sister."

-

-

-

The burning started, and Alec and Jane were pushed outside, where the crimson flames awaited them.

As they got closer to the fire, Jane began to scream, but Alec remained quiet and murmured gentle and smoothing words to his sister. As they waited for the flames to affect them, but they didn't, something went wrong with the fire, it was heading towards the village instead. Alec saw as something got close to his sister causing her to fall, but didn't have the strength to process it as his mind began to get blurry and all he saw was black.

-

-

-

When Alec woke up, the first thing he remembered was the flames, those red fathomless flames. The second thing he remembered was his sister, screaming and falling limply. The last and final thing he recalled was the anguish of his sleep. He was burning, and all he saw was red flames.

"You awake, kid?"

Alec pushed himself up, turning towards the area where the voice came from, but Alec was too confused and lost to realize the intense detail he could see or the strength he had. Looking up and the sandy blonde hair, and red eyes of a man, he asked the only thing that's on his mind on a moment like this, "Where is my sister?"

"I'll tell you about that later, kid, we have to find you someone to feed," the man paused of a minute, before a look of realization fell upon his face, "Oh, I remember, there is that village that just burned three days ago, maybe those survivors you can kill."

"Kill?"

"Feed, I meant feed, now come with me, newborn."

"What about my sister?" Alec demanded, anger burning his body, or at least he thought it was anger. The man seemed unfazed by his anger, and shrugged, "Well, she's in good hands and that's all you need to know. Name's Wesley Rouge. Wes if you will."

"Alec."

They didn't say anymore, as Wes dragged Alec towards the place that was once his home, but Alec couldn't remember. He could only remember the flames, Jane, and the burning sensation he felt.

-

-

-

Alec let his sense lead him, as he watched as people ran up to him, only to appalled and shout in fear and hate.

"IT'S THAT DEVIL BOY! ALEC!"

"MURDER! DEMON! MONSTER!!!"

"BURN HIM!!!"

"KILL HIM!"

"SLAY HIM!"

None of them even noticed Wes, who was watching this exchange amused, but he wasn't as amused as Alec. Alec smiled, and the people froze, numb and afraid. "I am a monster, but at least that's my excuse. You call people monsters, just so you could kill those who you hate. You are the real monsters and you deserve to be punished."

Then he lunged.

They screamed.

Wes watched.

And Alec laughed.

-

-

-

It wasn't till the end of the massacre that Alec realized what he said.

"_He's a monster…"_

A smile started to appear on his face, as he began to remember everything.

-

-

-

* * *

_Well people it came out earlier than expected. The next two chapters will be Alec-centric. Wait till the other three are more romantic. Yes there are only 6 chapters total. I already wrote them all, and will upload them whenever I can. My favorite line had to be:_

**_"I'm home sister." _**

_I loved it, I could imagine him saying it. _

_This has Two parts. Chapter 1-3 are Alec centric. While chapters 4-6 are Alec/Renesmee.  
_

_**I must give credit when credit is due, I got inspired by Amelia Atwater-Rhodes who wrote the Den of Shadows series, so the disclaimer sort of applies to her.** The first book, In the Forest of the Night, inspired me the most. If you haven't read anything by her, do so now. She wrote her first book when she was 14. And that was In the Forest of the Night. In fact, she inspired me to start writing. I was never really interested in writing that much until I read her books, so read her books and stuff. _

_You all better review, because this came out earlier than expected. Just show your appreciation by leaving me a review. I did this for you and I expect something in return. Like my idol always says, "If you are good at something, never do it for free." I charge you all a review. Tell me what you like and what you don't like. Critique it. Tell me to update. Whatever. I just wanna know what you think about it. _

_Oh yeah, shout out to Seph Meadowes who made me that awesome fanfic trailer of my other fanfic Down the Rabbit's hole. Youtube users and readers, subscribe to her and read her fics here on this site.  
_

_Song of the chapter: Build God Then We'll Talk by Panic At The Disco. I love them.  
_

_**So review. **_

_**And Thank You.  
**_


	2. Murder

_**I do not own the Twilight saga only this plot**_

_**

* * *

**_**The Road the Hell**

**Chapter One: Murder**

**Part One**

_Murderer, man? Murderer? Let me tell you about murder. It's fun, it's easy, and you're gonna learn all about it. –Tin Tin -The Crow 1994 film_

There were dead corpses everywhere.

Bloody, anguished, broken, dead corpses were everywhere.

And he loved it.

He wondered what Jane would say, if she saw him like this, surrounded by dead corpses, smiling in joy. But he was sure, Jane wouldn't mind, they are twins, they do everything together. But where was Jane?

He turned, looking directly at Wes, "My sister?" He didn't bother saying no more, Wes would already know what he's talking about.

"Alive."

Upon looking at Alec's expression, Wes clarified the statement, "Your sister's alive. She's with someone else, though."

Alec's eyes flared in anger as he spoke, "With who?"

"Figure it out for yourself, but your sister she's royalty now." Wes smiled at the thought, not even bothering to clarify as he walked away from the massacre, Alec following him closely.

"What are we?"

By now, Wes was beaming, and replied with a smile, "We are vampires."

-

-

-

Vampire.

That word had a foreign feel on his tongue, but it felt right. It wasn't like devil, demon, warlock, goblin, it fitted Wes. It fitted him.

"Is Jane a…vampire?"

"Yes."

Alec just sighed in relief and continued to watch the world spin around the globe. Alec was still human, he still had his humanity.

Or what's left of it anyways.

-

-

-

"You religious, Alec?" Wes questioned him, and Alec looked at him blankly, "I went to church with Jane, but we only did it out of obligation." Smiling, Wes spoke, "That's a relief. Old habits die hard."

"Old rabbits die early." Alec said, as he continued to walk past Wes.

"What?"

"Rabbit's die early, prey dies early. Hey! That's a pun! Pray dies early. Your prayers always die early." Alec laughed. Wes chuckled, "You are a strange one, Alec."

Alec could only smile at Wes and say, "So I'm told.

-

-

-

Murder.

Wes told him it was normal, but was it normal to enjoy it? Alec did not know, but then again he did not care. He just wanted to know where his sister was. He frowned as he felt the sun touch his skin; the sun slightly burned him like a bad sun burn that Cara always complained about.

Cara was nothing like Jane, whose sun kissed skin positively glowed and shined. Cara deserved death and in a way, he was glad she didn't end up like him. Her beauty would be flaunted as she used it against everyone, with a smile.

Jane's the sun so Jane is going to burn him.

"_We're creatures of the night, the sunlight burns us. It doesn't kill us, but it does enough damage to stay away from it." _

But he's the moon so creates numbness and emptiness.

A feeling much worse than burning in hell…because it's better to feel something instead of nothing at all…

-

-

-

"Wes, what's wrong?!" Alec exclaimed, though he held dislike for the man, he was worried. "What are you doing Alec?" Wes croaked, and Alec looked at him in confusion.

"Relax…your…mind…" Alec's expression remained the same, but he did what he was told anyways. After a few moments of silence, Wes smiled, "You have a gift Alec. A gift of numbness."

Hmm…So he was the moon, full of numbness and emptiness.

-

-

-

"Wes…I want to find my sister."

"Go ahead."

The young newborn looked at him in surprise, he was letting him go? Alec expected something more…when he chose to speak of his departure. "Alec, you know how to hunt, you know how to hide, you know how to fake mortality, and you know the rules. Don't even bother asking me."

"Rules," Alec questioned not recalling Wes speak about any rules.

"I didn't mention the rules, did I? The rules are: don't show anyone you are a vampire, kill discreetly, and stay hidden among the shadows. Our red eyes lead the Church to think of us of demons and what happens after that won't be pretty, got it?"

"Understood."

There was silence between the two young men, before Alec finally spoke.

"Goodbye Wes."

"Goodbye Alec, and here's a hint your sister's somewhere in Europe. Italy to be exact, but I shall say no more."

And that was all Wes could do, he already corrupted that soul enough. He should shine some light on that boy's heart. And besides Alec was a good kid, Wes could never imagine Alec to be a…

Murderer.

-

-

-

It has been a while since his departure and Alec was dancing with a limp, dead body laughing.

_Oh how he loved a good murder. _

-

-

-

* * *

_I love my twisted Alec. Feed me reviews, I updated two times in a row, and I wasn't even supposed to show this to you, until after I finished Down the Rabbit's hole. _

_See, my Alec makes bad jokes and dances with limp dead bodies. I love him._

_Song of the chapter: Only Difference Between Martyrdom And Suicide Is Press Coverage by Panic At The Disco  
_

_**So Review **_

_**And Thank You.  
**_


	3. Found

_**I don't own the Twilight saga only this plot**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**The Road to Hell**

**Chapter Two: Found**

**Part One**

"_Everyone who has ever built anywhere a ''new heaven'' first __found__ the power thereto in his own hell."  
-Friedrich Nietzsche_

When he first found her, he didn't know what to think.

Besides she cut her hair.

It was boyish now, but she still held all her feminine characteristics. Her blood red pouty lips, her cat like eyes, her smile, it was all the same. It was just her hair that was different, he tried telling himself, but he knew that wasn't true.

Jane had turned out like him.

And that thought brought a smile to his face.

-

-

-

"Alec!" She had cried, wrapping her arms around his neck as if they were lovers, but they weren't they were siblings.

Brother and sister, but it wasn't like they cared. So he didn't mind Jane's light kiss on the lips, he just smiled cheekily like he did when he was thrown into the jail and said, those words he spoke the eve before the burning.

"_I'm home sister." _

-

-

-

Aro had a great fondness for his two new pets, especially after he found out about Alec's powers and Jane's powers as well.

"Isn't this delightful," he cheered, while Alec and Jane laughed with him dancing in circles around dead limp bodies.

_And they all never created happily ever after for those other then themselves_

_Fin_

_

* * *

_

_So here's the third chapter. Enter Jane. I never knew people liked twisted, dancing with dead people Alec that much. I thought I was the only one who liked that. _

_So Jane, she's the lesser of the known evils, but you won't know that because she's kinda blunt about it, with all the things she says or does. Alec however is more evil, because it's always the silent ones. You'll think that he's a good guy, and then BAM!!! You're dead. And then he's dancing with your dead body. _

_Anyways, my Jane is evil, but Alec shall always be more twisted and psycho. _

_This is the end of part one. Part two is next. And review because I know you all want to have the next chapter with Renesmee who enters. And since I'm posting two chapters at once, your wish shall be granted. But only this once. _

_Or maybe, I'll cave into the peer pressure about it or the temptation. _

_Song of the chapter: There's a Good Reason These Tables Are Numbered Honey, You've Just Haven't Thought of it Yet by Panic At The Disco  
_

_**So Review. **_

_**And Thank You.  
**_


	4. Friends

_**I don't own the Twilight Saga only this plot.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**The Road to Hell **

**Chapter Three: Friends**

**Part Two**

_How many of your friends have I killed?  
-The Joker –Dark Knight_

Alec was never as surprised as now, when he saw Wes standing before him.

But Wes only smiled and said, "I see you found your sister, and I see you too, have become royalty." Alec could only shake his head, "I'm a guard Wes, and that is what I'll be." Wes could only laugh, "Alec you speak like a child, you work for the most powerful vampires, that itself makes it an honor."

Aro cut in now, "I'm happy to see you two getting along, and Wes flattery won't get you anywhere and neither will friendship. Alec kill him."

"I wasn't expecting you to be a murderer, Alec."

"I wasn't expecting you to show up here and serve a death penalty, Wes."

At this Wes could only glance at Alec sheepishly, "I did a few things, here and there."

"You'll still die, despite what you say."

"I know."

"So kill me Alec."

Wes froze, as Alec began to smile, "I already am."

It wasn't long before you could see Wes's body burning in the flames.

And Alec was laughing, wondering how many more of his friends he would have to kill.

-

-

-

Alec was in a foul mood.

The Cullens came today.

The repulsive, goody two-shoes, 'I'm a monster' Cullens.

And they brought a little pet.

And Jane didn't get to kill her; it wasn't fair that Aro didn't even bother asking him to try. He knew he would enjoy it. Then he'll make Cullen dance with her limp, dead, body.

Alec smiles at the thought, and laughs while a certain Cullen just snarls at him.

-

-

-

It's been a year since it all happened. That Swan girl is now eighteen and a vampire. And now they have one more little pet. A little girl named, Renesmee Carlie Cullen.

How disgustingly cute…

And Alec is even angrier that he didn't get to kill any of them, not even one of their friends. But that anger fades away, when all their friends go home, he'll be waiting for him, killing them.

One.

By.

One.

-

-

-

A decade past…And Alec sees how beautiful that little girl has become.

So he steals her, and locks her away in a dungeon, where fire breathing dragons and monsters reside.

Her family's burning into flames, and together they watch the sparks of the fire.

But only he is laughing.

-

-

-

She's happy now.

A little doll, a puppet that he can play with, he thinks as he twirls her russet it locks as she sleeps. Renesmee sighs, clutching onto him tightly and he knows she loves him.

As a friend.

Shame she doesn't know that angers him until no end.

-

-

-

* * *

_Here. _

_I felt bad that I killed Wes off, but it had to be done. I love Wes. He's my Dark Knight OC, and my Twilight OC, and the main character for Pokemon Colosseum. Wait till you read the next two chapters. Yes my friends, we are nearing the end. _

_Last chapter and epilogue that I have already written. Just don't want to spoil who with too many posts. Gotta memorize a monologue, later. _

_Song of this chapter: Nails for Breakfast, Tacks for Snacks by Panic At The Disco_

_So review, because I updated two chapters at once and introduced you to Renesmee. _

_**So Review. **_

_**And Thank You.  
**_


	5. Confessions

**_I do not own the Twilight Saga._**

**_

* * *

  
_**

**The Road to Hell**

**Chapter Four: Confession**

**Part Two**

_Between lovers a little confession is a dangerous thing.__  
__-Helen Rowland_

"I love you."

She says, her voice soft like silk, and smiles as he pulls her into a hug. His voice is like velvet when he replies, "I love you too."

He isn't lying, but he isn't telling the truth either.

She's a drug, an obsession, a pretty girl that he can't get out of his mind.

Her confession seemed so unexpected and a faraway dream a long time ago. If anyone told him this would happen he would have killed them and laughed in their dead faces. Or he would laugh in their face then kill them.

Either way they die.

-

-

-

Her confession still hung in the air around them and it kept pulling them into a net of lies and betrayal. Rumors spread around, unrequited love, and grudges were all around, but still they remain intact.

And if someone said something, the happy couple would argue about who was going to kill them first.

-

-

-

She saw Jacob today, the first time in years, and she was crying.

Said he kissed her, made her feel dirty, impure and continued to sob, burying her face in his freshly blood stained T-shirt getting blood on her pretty face.

And Alec was angry.

And vowed he'll slay him alive.

Or maybe he'll impale him.

Or scar him.

But he won't waste on him power on someone so worthless.

The girl who confessed to him belongs to him.

Only him.

-

-

-

Jacob is dead.

Renesmee runs towards Alec, and jumps into his blood stained arms, not caring about the blood staining him.

In fact she liked seeing him bloody.

Alec liked seeing her pure and innocent, dressed in white.

-

-

-

_Her confessions and sweet kisses, belong to him_

-

-

-

_Fin_

* * *

_THE END. _

_Now you all have to wait for my favorite chapter the epilogue. I really can't wait to show you all that chapter. _

_Song of the chapter: Camisado by Panic At The Disco_

_Review, because I am updating this story really fast. Be thankful and show your thankfulness by reviewing like good people. _

_**So Review. **_

_**And Thank You.  
**_


	6. Sin

_**I don't own the Twilight saga only this plot.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**The Road to Hell**

**Epilogue: Sin**

**Part Two**

_By that sin fell the angels.__  
__-__William Shakespeare_

Jane was angry.

It started because of a girl.

And ended with a girl.

-

-

-

The girl that had led to her death and destroyed her humanity, and now this girl who has captured her brother's heart and is controlling it despite what he believes. But she must admit, that girl can be as cruel as her brother if she wanted to.

Her brother was the worse of the two.

He would dance with dead bodies.

Now he's dancing with an angel who fell into sin.

-

-

-

Church bells rang as Renesmee Carlie Cullen has officially become Renesmee Caliva. The others laughed as they danced; everyone was there, even the ashes of her family. Jane watched as people began to throw white and red rose petals at the couple.

Alec laughed as he danced with Renesmee, twirling her into the air, only to bring her down with a kiss.

-

-

-

Jane watched in secret, her brother dance with his new bride, alone in the dungeons of the Volturi castle. Where dead bodies lay and people scream for mercy, only to drop dead a second later.

They both laughed.

Then kissed.

Jane could only flee, wishing to forget that scene.

-

-

-

The next morning Jane Caliva was dead.

-

-

-

Alec and Renesmee could only laugh through it all.

-

-

-

_Wedding bells are the bringer of death, more than they are the bringer of life_

-

-

-

_Alec and Renesmee danced around dead bodies, as rose petals began to fall. _

-

-

-

_And they lived happily ever after._

-

-

-

_Fin_

_

* * *

_

_Umm...once sided love from Jane's side that seems very disturbing. But in my defense they are vampires, they are sinners so sinners sin. Have you ever heard the quote "Twins are lovers reborn" ? _

_This is what I used to base my chapter on. I didn't want to kill Jane, but I had to. Besides you didn't come here for Jane did you? _

_I don't think anyone else has written Alec and Renesmee getting married yet, so maybe MAYBE I'm the first, or second or I have no idea to create that chapter. Leave me alone. _

_Songs of the chapter: I Write Sins Not Tragedies and Time To Dance by Panic At The Disco. _

_Every song of the chapter is a Panic At The Disco one. _

**_So Review. _**

**_And Thank You.  
_**


End file.
